Stuck in Soul Eater
by OhMyJashin2000
Summary: Two "normal" girls find themselves in Death city, Nevada one day and decide to change Soul Eater to their liking and enroll in the DWMA as Meister and Weapon. But whenever Medusa tries to awaken the Kishin, Sydney and Taylor have to help Maka and Soul as well as the others to stop the psycho . But can these two BFFS do that while being completely ridiculous and pervy?don't own SE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Where are we? And why are we animated?!

(Sydney's POV)

'Why. The hell. Does my head hurt?' Was the very first thing I thought whenever I magically woke up. I remember that I went to bed at 10:00pm, but didn't fall asleep 'till 3:00Am last night due to my insomnia. The next thing I knew, I'm in the middle of the desert with someone else being somewhere around me(I can't _see _them, but I can sense their presence) and I was in front of a sign that says,"Welcome to Nevada." "Oh, good for you", I said sleepily before placing my head back on the ground. 20 seconds later, my entire being jumped up and I shouted out to absolutely no one,"What the F***?! Nevada?! How the hell did I get here when I live in New York?!"

"Shut. The heck up. You. Fuzz bag", the mystery presence grumbled. Realization hit me with a bitch slap as I searched for and found the source of the complaint.'There is only _one _person I know who would make a Naruto abridged reference this early in the morning', I thought grimly as I approached this other person. I saw this stranger, and they looked as if they were animated. I looked at my hands and they were animated too!'What the hell?' I thought. "Taylor?" I yelled at the person."What?!" She yelled back as she snapped her head towards me. Her expression changed from angry to confused when she asked,"Do I know you?"

"Do I know-It's me you dumbass!"

"*eyes widen*Sydney?! Is that you?!"

"*sarcasm*No. I'm Morgan Freeman. Of course it's Sydney!" Remember, I'm still grouchy.

"Sorry. But I hardly recognize you."

"What? Never mind. The same goes for you."

"Eh?"

I look around for anything to show my meaning. I was in luck, because I found a small compact mirror, or whatever you call it. When I walked back to Taylor, we both decided to see what each other meant.

The Taylor I know had shoulder length ash brown hair with hazel green eyes. Today, her hair grew out to her mid back, and became pitch black, with dark blue ends. Her skin is still pale, but her left eye is now a night blue while her right eye is as black as her hair. She just had a Naruto t-shirt and matching pajama pants for clothing.

By now, her eyes could be mistaken for dinner plates, but I was no better.

While my skin kept its ivory tone, my hair went from a beige blonde, to a ghostly white with blood red ends. But it was slightly past my shoulders like my old hair. My eyes changed too. They used to be this extremely dull green. Now my left eye is a deep crimson red while my right eye is just a blank white. Did I mention neither of us have pupils?! I don't even know how we can see this. Oh right, we're animated. My pajamas consisted of a red baggy shirt and candy covered boxer short shorts.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that we're in an anime of some sort", I declared while getting up and gesturing for Tay to come with me. She understood and walked with me past the Nevada sign and down that road. While walking, we decided to temporarily put the problem at hand aside and have random chit chat. You know. Just random goof abouts if that's a word. It wasn't until the sun was almost setting that we actually focused on our situation. Then we talked about _that. _The conversation went something like this:

"Hey Syd, do you think Sonic the hedgehog has devil fruit powers?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, if you think about it, he has super speed but can't swim."

"That's because he's too busy running. And even when he's _not _running, he just doesn't bother to learn. But he's still awesome, regardless."

"Aye, sir!"

"*chuckles*Ah, references. How I love you so."

"Say, what anime do you think we're in? I'm hoping it's Bleach. Wait! No, One Piece. Hold on, hold on. Naruto. Scratch that! I hope and pray we're in Death Note! Final answer!"

"Uhh, I'd hate to burst your bubble, but both Bleach and Death Note take place in Japan, One Piece is during the great pirate era, if that's real and Nevada doesn't even exist in Naruto. But I think I know where we are."

"You do?"

I stop near a cliff and say,"Yep! I know where we are! Come look."

Over in the distance was a big fat rock with a city on top of it. Though I'm near sited, I could still make out the city's main architecture which was gigantic skulls. But even then, I knew what this place is from the barrier with three spiky ends sticking out that surrounded the entire city. "Okay, I see skulls, so I'm guessing this is a gothic place?" Taylor asked while squinting. I was taken aback and asked,"You mean you can't see the big ass dome around the town?" "What dome?" 'I guess I can see soul wavelengths and she can't. I wonder if that means I qualify for Meister', I thought before I said,"Never mind. Anyway, we're in a place full of monster fighting, soul devouring and perversion."

"*gasp*You mean?"

"That's right.*places foot on pedestal like rock, points to the sky*We're in SOUL EATER!"

**Me:Hello, I'm Sydney the emo wolf. If you know me from my Naruto fan fictions, then you already know what kind of person I am. But if not, then hi. Welcome to my funny but twisted literature. The OC Taylor is a real person. She wrote a couple of stories on this account. I've checked the rules. There is nothing that says two people can't share an account. So if you like Naruto or Pokemon, please read her stories as well. Sorry if this chapter sucked. It's supposed to be an introduction of sort. Please stay tuned and I promise you the next chapter will be better. Mata ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Civilization at last!

**Me:Hello everyone! It's Sydney the emo wolf here. I wasn't originally planning on writing chapter 2 this soon, but the people that reviewed stated,"I LOVED IT!" And complemented the natural flow of the story. However, I should warn you that the flow of the story being great was an accident. If it later starts to suck, I apologize. Like I said, the story being good was an accident. Anyway, I forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter, but I wrote"don't own SE" on the summary so I can never do it again. Now on with the story!**

(Taylor's POV)

It's been two days since Syd and I woke up in the middle of an animated desert. The nights were cold, so Syd and I had to use each other for warmth. My friend suggested that we find a camel and slice it open to sleep in like in Star wars, but like any sane person(not Sydney) I dismissed the idea and reminded her that we didn't _have _a camel. So that was fun. After the first day, my legs gave out and I had an asthma attack. Being asthmatic sucks. And being in a rocky desert doesn't help. Good thing I had my inhaler.

So here I was. Being carried on Syd's back. Both of us thirsty, hungry, and dying under the smiling sun. 'Oh, this must be a hallucination as a sign that I'm dying', I thought before I said, "Emo wolf", I call Syd that sometimes because she does have emo moments,"How*cough cough cough*how can you*wheeze*still be standing, let alone walking with my weight on your shoulders?" She responded through pants,"I-I don't know…maybe it's because-we've-lost some weight…or maybe-it's because*choke*that life-is gonna be a lot harder from now on." She just smiled, probably to assure me as well as herself. But when she smiled, I noticed something different about her. Aside from the white hair. And asymmetrical eyes. And the fact she's animated. "Syd, your double chin is gone."

I'll take this time to explain the double chin. Syd and I didn't have…perfect bodies. My face was sorta pudgy, I was slightly overweight and short. Syd is tall and wears baggy clothes so you can't tell she's overweight. But she does have a slight double chin.

Back to Syd, she said,"Really?" When she felt her chin, there wasn't even a small flap. She pinched her cheeks, hardly any skin stretched. Syd put me down and pinched her stomach , same as her cheeks. After a few seconds, she started laughing. Granted, it sounded cynical like usual, but she sounded so happy, I couldn't help but laugh too. We laughed for three minutes on end until she stopped and gave me the same test. "Hey, you lost yours too", she said before we started laughing again.

Eventually, we were done and Syd started carrying me again to the supposed Death city. The sun started laughing at us so I let out a weak laugh and waved saying,"Hello, talking sun. You're a funny figment of my imagination." I then chuckled at my loss of sanity before Sydney explained,"Oh, you're not hallucinating that."

"Oh, ok-wait, whaaaaaa?"

"*chuckles*The sun having a face? You're not imagining it. In the anime Soul Eater, the sun and moon have smiling faces. And the occasional gingivitis…" She stopped walking as she trailed off, but started up again. I noticed that now she was starting to become slower, and that her breathing was getting more and more shallow. She saw my concern and tried to smile. She even opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was an exasperated gasp. Still, she walked on.

If I were her, I would've stopped walking and laid down after only FIVE MINUTES due to how lazy I am. But she didn't stop. Syd kept on walking. I guess in situations like this, Sydney doesn't know when to quit. She's weird like that, but I don't mind. I've gotten used to her crazy personality. Syd can go from murder someone angry, from wanting to fight a hobo, from being a criminal mastermind to a melancholy emo in, basically seconds. My guess is she's bipolar, but other than that, the only thing to say about Syd is that she is her own kind of crazy. But that merely makes her awesome yet evil at the same time. Like Sebastian from Black Butler! But no one can match up to his awesomeness. Though Syd and I are closer to it than others. No offense.

* * *

The sun was down. Replaced by the smiling moon with blood in his mouth. And we finally reached Death city. Sydney had her head down, so she didn't see where she was going. After five minutes of walking through the entrance, I said,"Emo Wolf. We're here, look up." Syd obeyed and saw the Death city sign. She chuckled and put on her occasional Mona Lisa smile, before dropping me and collapsing to the ground. She gasped and gasped for air, and I tried to reach out to her, only to figure out I was suffocating too. We laid there on the floor, thirsty, hungry, and dying in only the light of the moon. My vision was getting blurry, so all I could make out of the people who found us and were screaming something muffled by my lack of hearing was a black coat(maybe it wasn't a coat?) And a flash of white hair. That's all I saw before I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

(Sydney's POV)

I was having a good sleep for once, and when I woke up, I was in a hospital bed. I HATE hospitals. The food is crap, getting blood samples is a pain in the ass and it's just a reminder that something's wrong with you.

I sat up, only to be pushed back down followed by a completely not serious voice saying,"You still need rest young one." Annoyed with the demand and voice, I looked up to its owner, only to be staring into the eyes of Lord Death.

**Me:Ooooooh, a cliffhanger.**

**Taylor:I don't like those.**

**Me:Says the person who used them in almost every chapter of her pokemon fan fiction.**

**Taylor:Touche.**

**Me:Mm hm. Anyway, thank you all SO much for the reviews. There may only be five, but all of them were kind enough to make me update quicker!**

**Taylor:And thank you OPFan37 for not only reviewing ALL our fan fictions, but for sending us an OC we can use.**

**Me:No, we are not asking for anyone to submit OC'S, sorry. The only reason OP gets to is because even though he wants to, he's too busy with other stuff to write a Soul Eater fan fic. But please read his stories as well as our other ones.**

**Sydney&Taylor:Please read, review, fave and follow so that I can update faster. Tune in next time. One Piece out/Mata ne!**


End file.
